Memorias de un sacrificio
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Dicen que cuando se muere, los momentos de tu vida pasan ante tus ojos ¿Lo mismo habrá sucedido con el principe de los saiyajins?


**Memorias de un sacrificio**

Dicen que la vida pasa ante tus ojos cuando mueres, que cada recuerdo de importancia en tu vida aparece nuevamente recordándote lo que dejas atrás. Cada mísero segundo de mi vida plagado de sufrimiento paso frente a mí al momento de partir, y a su vez cada bello momento que me recordaba mi deseo de quedarme lo hizo junto a ellos.

Frente a mí el encargado seguro del exterminio de los habitantes del planeta y en mis manos está la única solución viable para su destrucción. Si no queda nada de él… entonces no podrá reconstruirse…

Ya desistí de la idea de vencerlo, ya no tiene sentido… lo mejor será llevar a cabo mi plan y… perderlo todo para siempre con tal de salvarlos a ellos.

Mi único consuelo era el poder encontrarme con Kakarotto en el otro mundo, pero desafortunadamente las injusticias que con mis manos de mercenario cometí no me permitirán ir al mismo lugar que él.

Meticulosamente lo analicé en un par de segundos, verifique que el ki de Trunks estuviese lo suficientemente alejado para no salir herido en la explosión. Me reí de Majin Boo, para después comentarle mi plan.

-_**Eh encontrado la forma de acabar contigo**_ – Le dije y anonadado se observó a si mismo como presagiando la futura inexistencia de sus partes.

Empuñé mi mano derecha, ya la izquierda estaba muy lastimada, esta era la única forma, el único método para terminar con todo de una vez. Pude vivir en carne propia lo destructivo de sus fuerzas cuando confiado llegue a su ataque…

Estaba demasiado confiado… y ese defecto me acompañará al otro mundo.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esta asustado, pero extrañamente esa sensación de gozo esta perdida. Incluso disfrute mi última pelea con Kakarotto… pero ahora es diferente, tal vez sea por saberme un mis últimos segundos de vida…

¿Qué es esto? ¿Una treta de la vida… o más bien una burla de la muerte?

Miro a mí alrededor, y estoy en la Corporación… sí, no puedo equivocarme, la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Camino unos pasos… y miró por el marco de la puerta al interior de una habitación ¿Es esto una alucinación?... No… este momento ya lo viví.

Bulma… amamantando a Trunks, sí… ya recuerdo.

La miró acomodarse el cabello tras su oreja, sus ojos… son tan hermosos, y lo son aún más cuando lo observa. Ella lo aleja de su cuerpo y él llora, como una reacción rara en mí gruño. ¿Cómo puede ser mi hijo tan llorón?

-_**Ya bebé, está bien, calma**_ – Le dijo con un tono suave. Quise observarla en su tarea, me cruce de brazos y continúe silencioso espiando a esa mujer.

**-**_**Que grande estas mi niño, cada día te pareces más a tu padre**_– Le dijo al niño intentando tranquilizar su llanto. – _**Es una pena que heredaras de él esa fea forma de mirar**_**. – **

**-**_**Hump!**_** – **

Mi mujer levantó la mirada y me vio, allí junto a la puerta. ¿Me sonríes? No entiendo… ¿Por qué me sonríes así? ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?... pensé mientras la miraba a los ojos. Me perdí en su mirada por un breve segundo ¿Por qué ella tiene este efecto en mí?

Nuevamente llora, y el encuentro de nuestras miradas se pierde. Que hermosa es… Y ya no volveré a verla… o siquiera recordarla…

Al cerrar los parpados me encuentro en un lugar diferente… el aire es denso y pesado, un aura rojiza lo rodea todo… esto es… ¡Mi cámara de gravedad!

Inmediatamente noté esa esfera de energía que se movía de robot en robot, ahora se que momento es este…

La explosión no se hizo esperar, y el dolor de mi magullado cuerpo se siente igual que la primera vez. Estoy cubierto de escombros, necesito aire, mis pulmones están lastimados y solo respiro ese aroma tan desagradable producto de la explosión.

Trato con todas mis fuerzas de escarbarme a mi mismo de entre la montaña de destrucción que creé. No puedo ver nada… todo es demasiado oscuro…mi cuerpo se debilita… debo estar muriendo desangrado, bah que estúpida forma de morir, jamás creí que esto pudiese pasarme…

Cierro los ojos con un poco de molestia ¿Qué es eso? ¡Una luz! Medio sonrió victorioso ante la salida tan cercana… rápidamente impulso mi mano hacia el espacio de donde provenía ese pequeño atisbo de luz. Por fin logro salir… estoy vivo…trato de mantener los ojos cerrados, la claridad a mi alrededor me molesta, pasar de la oscuridad a la luz tan rápido incomoda mi vista, al abrir los ojos logro verla, ¿ella estaba intentando sacarme?

Mis rodillas flaquean, aún estoy muy débil… Parece que me desvanecí por un momento, pero al despertar estoy entre sus brazos… Bulma…. ¿Por qué me torturan de esta manera?

**-**_**Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería**_ – Escapó de mis labios, parece ser que no tengo ningún control sobre mis acciones…

Me regañas mujer… en este momento no somos nada y aún así me regañas ¿Acaso hice que te preocuparas? La verdad en aquel momento no me percate de ello, pero así fue.

Me levanto con dificultad con el simple objetivo de alejarme de tu agarre, pero toscamente vuelvo a caer, y me fundó en oscuridad otra vez.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, esto es… una nave, tengo puesto un scouter, asumo que es la nave nodriza de Freezer, solo que se ve algo antigua.

-_**Príncipe, tenemos que irnos.**_ – Es Nappa ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Me muevo sin poder oponerme a mi mismo, hasta llegar a una habitación dentro de la misma nave. Una amplia ventana nos muestra el espacio infinito y su negrura. Alguien ríe…

**-**_**Mi querido príncipe Vegeta**_. – Es él… **- **_**Eh de comunicarle un hecho verdaderamente lamentable… su padre y Rey ah perecido**_

Maldito… Tu cinismo me enferma… Tantos años creí tu nefasta mentira, para descubrir que fuiste tú el culpable de la inexistencia de mi raza.

**-**_**Lamentablemente él y el resto de tus compatriotas han muerto**_**. –**

Trato de mantenerme sereno, no le daré el gusto a esta sabandija, ¿cree que puede jugar conmigo de esa forma?

**-**_**Un meteorito ha impactado contra tu planeta y toda tu especie fue eliminada, verdaderamente es un hecho trágico y me compadezco de tu pérdida y la de tus camaradas. –**_

Antes no lo había notado, tal vez era muy joven y no le preste atención… los ojos de Nappa están llorosos, el vivió mucho mas tiempo que yo en Vegetasei, tal vez por eso no me importa demasiado su destrucción y mas me molesta la mentira que me hicieron creer.

_**-¿Eso es todo?**_ – Dije y mi voz delata mi temprana edad.

_**-¿Eh?**_ – Lo noto molesto, creyó que me intimidaría ante tal noticia. – _**Si… eso es todo, ahora retírense.**_** –**

Comenzamos a caminar y medio sonrió si bien esa noticia logró incomodarme, me divirtió ver la reacción del Lord del universo ante mi pequeña respuesta. Desde ese día la indiferencia fue mi escudo y supo protegerme de ese bastardo que en adelante fue mi superior.

-_**Mujer, prepárame la cena**_. – Más recuerdos… -**¿**_**Qué no me oíste? ¡Baja inmediatamente a darme comida!**_– Prepotente continué llamándola pero no respondía. – _**"Que extraño"**_ – Pienso y subo a su habitación. No está ahí, pero logro sentir ese pequeño ki en el balcón. Camino hasta ella y la encuentro contemplando la luna en silencio. La brisa mueve su largo cabello y se voltea a mirarme. Sus ojos celeste cielo estas hinchados.

Nunca sabré por que pero me acerque más a ella y tomé lugar a su lado en la baranda del balcón.

-_**Espera un momento Vegeta, enseguida te prepararé algo**_ – Con una mano intenta ocultar sus lagrimas, pero no puede engañarme.

-¿_**Qué te sucede?**_ - ¿Siquiera me interesa saberlo? Ja… y aún me mentía a mi mismo….

-_**Yamcha y yo terminamos**_ – Me dijo y el saber que sufría por ese gusano me hizo enfadar, incluso me volteé a buscar su ki, no se con que fin pero así lo hice. _**– La verdad es que esto es lo mejor, nuestra relación ya estaba terminada hace mucho tiempo**_ – No te entiendo mujer, entonces ¿Por qué lloras? –_**Sabes Vegeta, jamás creí que esto llegaría a pasar, pero supongo que todo sucede por una razón ¿no? Tal vez…**_ - Me miras y me pierdo en tus labios. – _**Vegeta… yo…**_- Me acerco a tu rostro y apoyas tu frente en la mía, me tomas con tus dos manos y jamás se que hacer cuando haces eso.

-_**No quiero que…**_ - Te digo pero no logro terminar la frase, me abrazas por el cuello y me besas con ternura, la ternura que solo tú supiste darme…

-_**Se**__**que no debo esperar nada de ti… pero no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo**__…_ - Te beso mujer, solo a ti te eh besado así… solo tú eres mía, mi mujer…

Nuevamente el escenario cambia, ya estoy acostumbrándome a esto ¿Qué será ahora? ¿Mi batalla con Kakarotto? No esto es otra cosa, no estoy en la Tierra, este planeta es diferente. Volteo levemente a mi derecha y allí logro ver una nave, la nave que Bulma construyó. Un sonido sobre mi cabeza captura mi atención ¿Qué es?... Una especie de lluvia de meteoritos esta a punto de caer sobre mí, y si lograse destruir mi nave… no podría entonces regresar a la Tierra…

-_**No!!!!**_ – Gritó con todas mis fuerzas eh intentó combatir contra esas enormes esferas que amenazan con destruir mi vía de salida.

-"_**Si la nave se destruye… No podré volver a verla**_" – Pensé y junte aire en mis pulmones, la desesperación me carcome, no lo voy a permitir, tengo que volver como sea.

Mi cuerpo comienza a emanar energía, esta es, la primera vez que me transforme en un súper saiyajin, me observo a mi mismo, miro con detenimiento mis manos y me felicito. La sensación me embriaga, el poder, la energía, me siento renovado… nuevamente mi meta se fija en mi mente, la derrota inminente de Kakarotto...

Logré derrotar ese desastre, me volteo a la capsula… es hora de regresar.

Cierro los ojos y al abrirlos aún me rodea esa aura dorada, nuevamente Majin Boo esta frente a mí… estos últimos segundos se me hacen eternos.

Mis parpados se cierran otra vez, ya estoy cansándome de esto, ¿Por qué no termina de una vez?

Estoy en un desierto, todos los cercanos miran directo a un punto en específico, sus expresiones demuestran su sorpresa. Volteó mi rostro a su encuentro y detrás de la nube de polvo que se ha formado se dibuja esa figura demencial que me hace sentir, una como tantas veces, que el fin ah llegado.

De su mano emana con rapidez un haz de energía, la observo en su trayectoria, como se abre paso por entre los demás, para llegar a su pecho. Después de atravesar su corazón y perforar su cuerpo el cae inerte al suelo. No puedo moverme, mi cuerpo esta estático, no reacciono… Lo asesinó, Cell acaba de asesinar a mi hijo.

Con un grito desesperado libero parte de la furia que comienza a invadirme y me lanzo al ataque, una sola cosa acoge mi mente "venganza". Mi instinto llama, no puedo dejarlo con vida, no puedo permitir que se burle de mi sangre.

La ira es demasiada, no tengo control, me dedico a atacar sin premeditar que sucederá de todo esto, o si mis fuerzas serán suficientes para acabarlo. En menos de un segundo logro deshacerse de mí sin inconvenientes, y el hijo de Kakarotto me salva de la muerte… ¿Cómo pude reaccionar así?... Pido disculpas… en la ira que sentía y por la que me dejé llevar de una manera tan poco premeditada no pensé en las consecuencias.

Gohan se levanta, lo esta enfrentando, aún tengo una oportunidad para redimir mi error, Cell esta venciendo la batalla, tengo que hacer algo… no puedo permitir esta deshonra se prolongue. Con mis últimas fuerzas tomo vuelo me sitúo sobre ese insecto tan repugnante, alzo mi mano derecha y comienzo a reunir energía para atacarlo, o solamente distraerlo, sea como sea será en ventaja del mocoso.

Imposible… me pareció sentir…. El ki de Kakarotto ¿Será que…? ¡No! No es tiempo para distracciones. Debo actuar rápido… Con un siempre movimiento logre distraerlo, ya cumplí… cierro los ojos y me dejo caer al vacío, se que ya todo ah terminado.

Despierto nuevamente, esta sensación de dejavú me esta hartando, cada recuerdo es revivido en cada uno de mis sentidos, la adrenalina, la furia… el dolor.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en el patio trasero de la corporación, volteo y a mis espaldas la nave en la que acabo de llegar, no es la primera vez, en ese instante mi aterrizaje de emergencia destruyó parte del suelo. Esta es la segunda vez que partí al espacio después de robarle su capsula.

Suspiro, hace meses no eh estado aquí y no se como reaccionará ella al verme, endurezco la mirada y camino hasta el interior. Tecleo en un pequeño monitor situado cerca de la puerta, la contraseña para ingresar, sigue siendo la misma… ¿será que quería que regrese? Sonrió para mi mismo, llegue a reclamar lo que me pertenece, por fin todo esta saliendo según lo planeado. Camino hasta su alcoba, la mansión esta en penumbras y parece ser que nadie me escucho llegar. Antes de llegar a su habitación escucho un leve gemido, de esos que ella hace al estar dormida, al voltearme a su encuentro la veo sentada en un sofá, la luz de la luna alumbra su cabello. Se durmió sentada, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, la escena me resulta divertida.

Camino unos pasos a su encuentro, pero al acercarme a ella noto algo diferente… su vientre… ¿esta embarazaba?

Dormida acaricia su vientre y suspira mi nombre… Un hijo mió yacía dormido en su interior….

Doy un paso hacía atrás, no puedo creerlo, es imposible. No se como reaccionar y camino hacia atrás nuevamente. Maldición, la desperté de su sueño.

-_**Vegeta**__… _- Dijo y me mira desconcertada. – _**Por favor, no quiero que sea otro sueño**_. – Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

_**-"No llores mujer."**_ – Pienso pero como es mi costumbre callo.

Con dificultad se levanta de su asiento y me pregunta.

**-¿**_**En verdad eres tu**_**? – **

No respondo, aún estoy observando su vientre, no puedo dejar de mirarlo y saber que parte de mí yace ahí dentro junto a ti.

Me miras y sabes lo que llama mi atención, sonríes con ternura y bajas la mirada.

-_**Es tu hijo Vegeta**_. – Nuevamente no respondo y con ambas manos acaricias tu estomago. – **Es un niño.** – Dijo al acercarse a mí. No me inmuté, me mantuve lo mas sereno posible, y siento como tus manos tibias tocan la frialdad de las mías. Con tus manos tomas una de las mías y la apoyas sobre ti. –"**Se mueve."** – Pensé al tocarte.

Mi mujer baja la mirada y siento de ella un pequeño sollozo, una lágrima recorre el surco de tus mejillas y cae sobre mi mano.

_**-¿Por qué lloras?**__-_ Le pregunto tosco como es mi costumbre.

-_**No lo sé**_. – Respondes y me sonríes otra vez.

_**-"Si te hago sufrir… ¿por que me sonríes así?"**_ – Pienso y una vez más no logro entenderte.

Suspiro… otro más de mis recuerdos se aparece frente a mí en el lapso final de mi existencia. El dolor físico ya no lo es nada, una pequeña lagrima cae de mis ojos, pero con la energía que emano estas se desprenden y flotan por menos de un segundo para después evaporarse frente a mí.

Que sean muy felices los dos…

Nuevamente al cerrar los ojos todo cambia a mi alrededor, otra vez un nuevo ambiente, otra sensación me rodea. Mis brazos están cruzados como de costumbre, y siempre tras de mi, a mi cola blandirse con el viento.

Al bajar la vista lo encuentro, sabia que este momento sería revivido. Kakarotto al pie de la montaña en la que yo me encuentro sonriendo. La posición en la que nos encontramos me incita a pensar que cada uno esta en el lugar que le corresponde: el príncipe en la cima, y el saiya desertor a mis pies. Todos tus amigos yacen muertos, sus cuerpos mutilados e incluso uno inexistente, los únicos en pie son tu hijo y ese enano calvo.

Me sorprendieron por completo sus habilidades, la batalla se torno en su favor, que patético me siento al tener que recurrir a este método. La luna artificial que cree me ayudara a convertirme en Oozoru y dar por concluida esta estúpida batalla sin sentido. La balanza cambió otra vez, esta a mi favor, de no ser por ese humano cobarde que se atrevió a cortarme la cola… Maldito gordo, ahora que lo pienso nunca ajuste cuentas con él.

Con mis ultimas fuerzas me dispuse a eliminarlos pero ese mocoso… ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir semejante casualidad? Su cola creció y con ella su cuerpo se trasformó en el mono gigante. Esa maldita batalla en la que como un cobarde huí por salvar mi vida… y en la que Kakarotto se encargó de humillarme mucho más de lo que yo lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Me arrastré por el suelo, mientras ese calvo me seguía amenazante con su espada… con mis últimas fuerzas subí a mi nave y el se preparó para matarme.

_-__**Detente Krilin**_ – Dijo ese odioso, perdonándome la vida… humillándome y convirtiéndose en el centro de mis resentimientos. **– Déjalo ir**. – Y obediente se detuvo para dejarme ir.

Jamás me perdonaré por aquello, mi exceso de confianza hizo que los subestimara. Él, con cada uno de sus huesos rotos, pidió de favor a su amigo que me permitiera la vida. A pesar de todo el saber que él siempre regresaba más poderoso me impulsaba a continuar entrenando…Espero encontrar alguien que me entretenga en el otro mundo…

Otro recuerdo, ¿a todos les sucederá esto antes de morir?

Otra vez Bulma… que agradable es tener tantos recuerdos con ella, es una pena que una vez muerto me sean arrebatados.

Acabo de salir del baño y ella juega en nuestra cama con Trunks, como siempre me detengo a observarla consentirlo, no se si molestarme o reírme. Él parece tener casi un año. Ella le habla y el ríe ¿Qué le estas diciendo mujer? Acerco un poco el oído para así escucharlos mejor y lo logro.

-_**Anda Trunks di Pa-pá**_ – Me causa cierta gracia las cosas que hace esa mujer, y sonrió en mi escondite. – _**Vamos hijo, dilo Pa-pá**__ –_Repitió y él emitió unos tocos sonidos hasta que por fin lo dijo.

**-**_**Papá**_ – Dijo mi hijo y lo repitió un par de veces.

Bulma festejó mientras yo me limité a sonreír oculto.

Ja… parece ser que durante toda nuestra vida juntos mujer, me mantuve oculto de ti… fui un cobarde… vaya, ya estoy hablando en pasado y aún no eh muerto.

Mil flashes pasan ante mí, la primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que la bese, el primer te amo que me dedico, el primero que yo reprimí, nuestra primera pelea…nuestra última pelea. La primera vez que entrene con mi hijo, la primera vez que noté lo mucho que me admiraba, la última vez que lo vi, la primera vez que lo vi abrir los ojos y notar que son iguales a los de ella…

Un último recuerdo parece aparecer… Pero esto no lo recuerdo…

Camino por un corredor, parece ser la corporación nuevamente pero está diferente. Una música llama mi atención y me adentro en una habitación decorada con motivos infantiles, no es la de Trunks ¿Qué es todo esto?

**-¡**_**Papi mira el dibujo que hice**_ – Bajo la mirada y me encuentro con una pequeña niña, es idéntica a Bulma… No entiendo… ¿En donde estoy?

Con su diminuta mano me toma de un dedo y me lleva a la pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación.

**-¡**_**Mira papi! ¡Ese eres tú**_ – Dijo la niña y señalo unos garabatos que al parecer ella misma había creado. Sus dibujos mostraban a cuatro personas o más bien rayas. -**¿**_**Te gusta papá?**_ – Me dijo y le sonreí ampliamente, como jamás en mi vida lo eh hecho… ¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Por qué este calor en mi pecho?

**-**_**Por supuesto princesa**_. – Respondo y me agacho para quedar a su altura. Me abraza y ante su cariño me quedo estático pero la abrazo por inercia.

-_**Te amo papi**_. – Dijo con su tierna voz de infante.

-_**Yo**_**-**

Despierto, ya es el momento. Pero… ¿Qué fue todo eso? Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia, de todas formas mi fin ah llegado. Cierro los ojos, me despido de todo, ya no hay vuelta atrás…

-_**Adiós Bulma… adiós Trunks…**_ -

**Fin**


End file.
